ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Peaseblossom
Just confirming the extreme pixie hate that dying from this NM creates. No cure/raises after death by Peaseblossom. Neomeyu 21:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Wrong. Not only did I get a cure while fighting this from a Pixie (kinda funny), but even right afterwards. Zaphor 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I fought one of the other three pixie NM's that pop in the zones directly next to past towns, Tiffenotte, and was cured by another pixie within 30 seconds of Tiffenotte's death. This was after i had died to the NM and warped back immediately to reengage. Unless zoning resets this possible 'death to NM pixie hate,' then i'd say the notion is false. --IslingtonTheTaru 02:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) enfeebling immunity? I wasn't able to sleep, blind or weaken it with bolts as THF75 (constant hits though), SCH wasn't able to enfeeble at all. Anyone else experience the same problems? Does it have a complete enfeeble immunity? Zaphor 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I was able to land Ninja debuffs - blind/slow/para - with no problems - Bizass - November 13, 2009 Testimonials *Easily soleable by DNC/NIN 75 (evasion build) Used Fan Dance, steps and stuns always prepared and have a little patience. Aeroga III 1035 Damage. --Thala 18:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Was doing 260~ damage a hit to a Lv.75 CourierCarrie, and double attacking. *Wiped a THF/NIN and a BST/WHM. *Duod 75THF/NIN and 75SCH/RDM with ease. Even without capped evasion and rather poor eva setup it rarely wiped my shadows. Only problem was Aeroga3, but with a healer that's also easy to deal with. Zaphor 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Easily duoed by SAM/DNC (evasion build) and BRD/WHM (double March). Used Tachi: Hobaku to counter nukes. Only one got through, took SAM down to orange, easily cured to full. Zephyr Arrow missed every time. --Thala 18:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 75 Summoner using avatar corresponding to day. Almost ran out of mp. Had to Elemental Siphon at one point, and used Sublimation early. --IslingtonTheTaru 22:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Tried to solo as NIN/DNC, but Aeroga III was doing ~1050 damage everytime, and by the time I got my HP back above 1K, he'd do it again. I got it to 50%, and decided to Mijin when it was casting Aeroga again when I only had 200 HP. Normal melee hits were taking it down fast, with someone to cure (or stun), it would be very easy to duo. - Bizass - November 13, 2009 *Soloed as 75PUP/NIN with evasion gear, used rdm automaton to kill it fast, just keep TP so you can stun Aeroga III with Shoulder tackle. *Soloed as 75NIN/DRK. Got a problem with Aeroga III? Stun it! No drop... --Kacil 05:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Just duoed it PLD/NIN75 (I.R gear mainly-Joyeuse) with 15 shiheis, and a SMN67 with fenrir (Eclipse Bite did about ~300-700dmg each times) spammed Zephyr Arrow for the first 70%, then Autumn Breeze for ~300hp, have roughly 10.300HP (Darkultima of Asura) :*Soloed it with ease on BLU/NIN. It didn't even try casting Ancient Magic or -agas. It mainly casted Aero IV and Choke, which stun took care of. Zephyr Arrow ignores shadows, but did only 120-150 damage each without shell or anything. Finished with over 300 HP left, but no drops. :-( --Sabishii 00:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed Rdm/Rng. 24mins w/ bio2 poison2 and the occasional blizzard3. Easy w/ movement+. Mob stops to cast a-lot and often loses hate during casting. 97 xp, no drops. Maxeon 16:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *Possible duo with 75DRG/WHM and 75PLD/BLU. Make sure you use Baraera though and the PLD should be saving some MP for stunning AM as it will go through. --Fizzycandy 12:04, December 18, 2009 *Solo as RDM/NIN. I never ever DoT kite mobs, but decided to try on this one. Had no trouble. Another Pixie roams the area, so I converted next to that once or twice, and got some free HP. I found that whenever it loses hate, that's the best time to reclaim with a Bliz III. Just make sure to keep DoT up so it doesn't regen. I made that mistake early on and it got 1/4 hp back before I could reclaim. Towards the end, I would just lose hate on a long spell, then run right back up nearly face to face with the mob and Bliz III. That way it doesn't fly out of casting range. Must be pretty easy, if I, as an unpracticed DoT kiter could do it with no problems to speak of. I never felt like I was in danger, even while running around in red hp - for kind of a while - after an early convert. I was wearing Blood Cuisses for the battle, which I'm sure, made this way easier than it could have been. Xiizhan 17:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd easily as BLM75/RDM37. I opened with Burst II to claim it (thundersday) then pulled it to the tower nearby (the Campaign tower), and kited it around the tower. I used Bio II, Poison II, Burn and Shock, and Aspired it regularly, along with the occasional Drain to speed up things a little, keeping Stoneskin up too. I recast a DoT spell when she casts Choke and when she casts a nuke, it's time to Stun/Aspir//Drain/DoT or run out of range and recast Stoneskin if Stun is down. Very easy, 95xp, no drop. Soily 08:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as 80blu/nin. Was an easy fight but had to spam DD spells because it kept on healing itself. Keep up shadows and Regen for easier win. *Very easy solo as DRG81/WHM40. Started fight with Haste, Baraera, Protect and Shell II and no other buffs. Main problem was evading spells, which was still easy... Tornado was cast twice, just walked out of range. Aeroga III once, used Super Jump to cancel it. Choke like 10 times, didn't do a thing because it's Choke. Zephyr Arrow only did about 150-200 damage, and Autumn Breeze never healed more than 1-2 melee attacks' worth of damage. No drop, 77 EXP. --Almost Unsane 00:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Duo video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuQxkDHuw8U Kugata 12:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC)